Andrew Ryan's Prototype
by Jayyrod
Summary: One of Andrew Ryan's workers Jarrod, has become one of he's spies, and figures out a lot more about this undercity Utopia Rapture and wants to find Ryan for some answers.
1. The First Splicer

The First Splicer:

A lonely night at the Fontaine Futuristic's again... All I do is fucking sit around all day and do nothing, my name is Jarrod and I'm a spy for Ryan Industries. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this diary well... I don't know either I'm just really aggravated my shift's almost over, 3...2...1... Finally I can go get drunk. Jarrod quickly made his way to the closest bar it was almost the New Year's tomorrow will be New Years Eve and I'm sitting on the top level I'm looking down at this girl I like... Julie is her name... I never have the nerve to ask her on a date... Well It's time for me to head home for the night too much drinking for me, as I slept on my bed the radio suddenly turned on '' Rise and shine Jarrod, more spying for you today the PARASITES, have broken into my office again'' might have to get that hardhead too come have a look at this new security system everyone's talking about, well okay rise come on down to the lab I want you to try a new plasmid, I call it Electro Bolt". I quickly made my way down too his office.

I knocked at his door, '' Who is it?" It's me ahh... Jarrod, the door suddenly opened " Well Hello " greeted Andrew Ryan, I could see on his table the new plasmid he was talking about in weird shaped glass bottle type figure, I he grabbed a syringe and pulled some of the liquid into it the syringe was massive, I quickly logged it into my veins the pain was over whelming, I started yelling and screaming in pain, Andrew Ryan began to yell " AREN'T A PARASITE ARE YOU " spitting in my direction, I fell to the floor and began to regain breath, I felt weird I began to yell and lightning began to form in my veins I... Felt so much pain and anger I dropped to the floor and raised my head and yelled Electric began to shoot all around the room, "Okay you can have the rest of the day off that was just a prototype". I always hated being the test subject for these Plasmids I went home and slept until the night, I awoke and began to walk to the bar again sat at my regular spot and Julie was not in her regular seat, another girl there good looking but not my type of girl, my vision began to blur people started screaming I looked down at the girl and she was bleeding as she was recording a message then suddenly a man with a weird face with parts of his head oversized and he was acting weird he began to scream weird things at her and started to bludgeon her head in with a nearby pipe I quickly ran home, I was confronted by one of these things and I thought The Plasmid, I rose my hand and shot a Electro Bolt hitting the weird creature 1000 bolts of lightning jogging through his body, he died I was really freaked out I locked my door and looked in the mirror and found no trace of blood on my face or clothes there was something wrong with that plasmid it didn't do anything to me like those freaks.

I woke again, my brain began to hurt my breaths became shorter by the minute I looked too my left and noted a man in a metal suit and a little girl, but it wasn't a little girl it was something... Different her eyes were bright yellow and she had 2 voices she noticed me I quickly struggled along the ground and began to crawl backwards she began to walk too me I pleated with her not to kill me, she smiled and laughed she said " I'm not going to hurt you mister I just want to dance with angels! " she giggled and skipped off into the next room, I struggled to my feet another hit from that Plasmid made me hit the ground once again the plasmid was doing something weird too me, I staggered onto my feet and put my arm around my stomach and hobbled through the door the Bathysphere was still here I got in it and pulled down the lever, I was not ready for what awaited for me it sent me too Fontaine Futuristics, even though I wanted to go too Ryan's office something wanted me in too go there the Bathysphere had, made it half way too Fontaine Futuristics I noticed lights flickering something was wrong with the city I looked too my right, and noticed a girl with blood dripping from her hands and head, something hit this city and hit it hard, I tried to contact Ryan but something was blocking my communication with Ryan I arrived at Fontaine Futuristics.

The airlock of the Bathysphere echoed through the whole room, the lights flickered I don't even know why I'm working here, rumour says it that around 6 months ago Fontaine was missing and presumed dead but Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine have been at each other's throats for around 2 years now, I don't know what sparked it but a lot of people have paid for their mistakes. I began to walk forwards until I heard a creeping in the vents a voice began to whisper " My garden is full, full of flowers and water it will never grow old " and suddenly lilies began to drop from the ceiling, I whispered too myself what the fu.... Suddenly 2 hooked shaped objects were flying towards me I dived out of the way, it jumped down and screamed at me I rose my hand the lightning was gone, I tripped over my own feet and crawled against the wall I put my hand over a wrench, I looked down at it and put it in my hand and looked back, she was walking slowly towards me I rose the wrench and clubbed her once across the face, she began to scream at me and then jumped on the wall and struggled and wiggled back into the vents. I could hear Ryan on my radio so I grabbed it and put it too my ear I could barely hear it, and it kept cutting out all that I could make out of it was " God... Damn... Splic...ers... Now... Parasi.... " I thought to myself ' Splicer's? ' is that what they called these creatures?

Then I thought to myself again, what about those men in the metal suits following those little girls and she called him... Umm Mr.B I think it was or something stupid or rather, I kept walking through Fontaine Futuristics as I turned around the Bathysphere had disappeared I walked into the next room, that metal man was standing right in front of me face to face he didn't look happy he began to start up his drill, I thought to myself this is the end from the brightest yellow the holes in his helmet began to turn red and bright as anything but then I heard the ceiling crack I started to back away, he let out a huge moan then stomped the ground, then the ceiling caved in and landed on top of him killing it instantly this little girl she was different a pony tail, brown hair she started crying she had a needle with some bottle with a dummy on it, she dropped it and ran up too him and started crying sobbing saying " Please Mr.B get up, Pleaseee Mr.B Please " she kept crying I felt sorry for her, I slowly approached her and then a radio signal came on I pick it up, it was someone called Tenenbaum she had a Russian accent she began to talk to me about the little girls she said " Don't hurt my little ones they don't look like real girls but inside they are, they once a long time ages were precious little girls until Rapture brought in ADAM, those Golems are like their bodyguards they are called Big Daddy's, I take care of the little ones please, " I walked up to her and led my hand out she kept walking away she had a teddy of her Big Daddy it made me smile, she was backed into a corner I picked her up she was starting to become restless I put my hand above her head and my veins shined white and went through her body I flicked her head back, for a few seconds I was blinded the flash of light was too bright, as I opened my eyes I saw a pretty little girl she was smiling she waved and said silently " Thanks Mister! " and began to crawl into a little vent.


	2. Glorious ADAM

Glorious ADAM

After rescuing that little sister I felt good about myself, maybe there is a meaning to be here a purpose not wanted to run up and smash these stupid glass windows so it shatters and kills anyone in its path, god I'm sounding like one of those psycho splicer's... I went back to the Bathysphere Bay and clicked the switch it arrived just as I hit the button, I hoped in and choose to go too Ryan Industries but something was wrong about this, it began to go fucking haywire and spun into a building stuck through the glass the door opened I thought to myself, could this get any fucking worse I jumped out and began to run I turned for a second and the pressure of the water was over bearing and then the bolts that held together the whole glass frame started shooting out everywhere across the room, the door lifted I started sprinting I heard the metal bending and then suddenly I heard the glass shatter and 1 million litres of water flood through and Richet against the walls and begin to run under the door the pressure of the water against the door was incredible and the door could not hold it much longer I kept sprinting finally I got too a Flood Emergency Ending, where the water gets stuck in a little room the flushed back out to sea.

I turned and noticed that I'd dropped my wrench, I thought to myself once again how did I save that little sister was it that plasmid Ryan gave me or was I born with this gift?! I did not want too keep thinking about this I knew I had to get out of here I was out of breath I needed a few minutes here just too regain my breath, a few minutes past I did a long outburst sigh and started walking where am I? I thought to myself, abruptly memories flashed through my eyes It was her the girl I liked a brown photograph and people laughing I slammed into the wall head first, I became unconscious I awoke with splicer's in my face, one of them said " Look at this one! Big fucking idiot isn't he, ". They began to laugh " Yeah, let's get him! " they put their weapons in the air I closed my eyes as tight as possible, but without warning they stopped a Big Daddy was near he stomped the ground he must not be happy, the splicer's looked at each other and ran the Big Daddy tread past me and he didn't even see me he probably had no business with me, I slowly gained consciousness I slowly worked up onto my knee's I couldn't stop thinking about that memory vision, I hope that the girl I liked is okay it's new year's well, happy fucking new year now it is the year 1960.

I stormed up the stairs and another memory flash had happened, it was that girl that was bloodied and bludgeoned to death the vision of her made me sick felt like vomiting... I started too move slower up the stairs I didn't know where I was I've never been too this part of the city before, I had opened the door and suddenly a splicer lunges at me and hits me with his lead pipe, and holds me over a balcony and screams in my face, I quickly retaliated by head butting him, he dropped his lead pipe and I punched him in the face blood spurted across my face he was on the ground yelling at me, screaming insults in my face I rose my hand lightning was in my veins again I launched a Electro Bolt into him, killing him in less than 10 seconds, this splicer had a bandage wrapped around his head maybe he tried too cover up the blood and messed up extra features.

I kept moving I turned too my left and noticed one of those Big Daddy's doing repairs on the wall, I waved he did not notice me and kept walking away but as I looked further into the distance a plane? A god damn plane I saw the end of it smash into the corridor and flooded it completely but 1 man was running through it I have to follow him maybe he knows where to go I ran to the door but it was broken and too my right was a picture of someone called LAMB with blue flowers all over her photograph this place had been eroded sea weed and strange plants you wouldn't see anywhere else, as I travelled down these stairs I noticed one of those Big Daddy's but... He was a lot more different he's left hand had a marked Triangle and he's right hand had a marked Circle he was face down in the water just laying there I ran up to it and began flipping him over, he was flipped over I looked into his helmet no lights I, didn't want to spend much time snooping around here it felt eerie and wrong so I left him faced up and slowly walk up the stairs without unexpectedly, the water rapidly rise the Big Daddy was gone, I started running up the stairs and I opened the door and noticed a splicer taking some needle with blue liquid in it, I hid in a dark corner I accidently kicked the bin over, the noise echoed through the room, he didn't see me but of course he heard that massive ratchet and he started screaming at me " Why me! Why don't you want to play! Pleaaase! "he pleaded he was in ankle deep water and I thought well, lightning travels through water at an extremely fast rate so I rose my hand once again shooting the Electro Bolt into the water which where he was standing it quickly shocked up through his body killing him instantly, I walked up to his corpse and opened his pocket here is that blue liquid! It was a huge syringe just like that plasmid.

My hand felt weak the Electro Bolt was weak I could see my veins again, the huge syringe on blue liquid said on the side 'Eve Hypo' I shoved it into me veins dropping it instantly it shatter the blue liquid dripped from the smashed syringe I felt all edgy and I started losing breath and everywhere was red and blue with my vision blurred and I started making the noises again my hands became full of electricity I felt so powerful I ran up too the broken door and started punching it screaming in pain as my knuckles began too bleed, blood was gushing out of my knuckles my hands began too twitch I put my hands around my ears suddenly a loud noise ringed through my head I dropped on the ground and started yelling and screaming, punching myself repeativly I awoke too see 2 more splicers standing near me they said " Looks like he still has some ADAM, let's open him up... " a Big Daddy's moan began too echo in the room, " Shit, don't want to be around with this big daddy, good bye little fish be seeing you out there " I closed my eyes and awoke again too see a little sister she raised her Needle, I whispered '' No... " and she stuck it into my stomach I let out a huge scream she thought I was dead, she began too walk backwards a tear fell down her face " I'm... Sorry Mister... " I screamed at the top of my lunges " Please! Get it out of me! Get It Out! ". She ran up yelling " Mister! " she grabbed the handle and tore it out of my stomach, I felt so powerless I laid there in pain helpless a cold tear suddenly rolled down my face the little sister sat next too me in fear, she whispered too her Big Daddy " Mister B we have too save him " the Big Daddy let out a massive moan, the little sister said calmly " Okay " she giggled, the Big Daddy rolled me onto my stomach, and the little sister raised her needle once again I whispered " Please don't hurt me anymore " and the little sister said in a happy high-pitched voice " I'm saving you mister " with a big grin on her face slamming the needle into my arm she began giving me ADAM. I had lost consciousness and the images began too arise back into my head first there was that girl that took Julies seat, then... There was the Big Daddy getting crushed by the ceiling now I'm... Saving that little sister?

I felt myself regain consciousness I didn't yet open my eyes I was afraid that the bright lights would make me see all those images again, every time I those memories appeared it would make me feel weak I don't know who or what was doing this but I wanted it to stop, slowly I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry I couldn't notice what was on that sign across the room from me, quickly my vision came back to me, I noticed in front of me was a teddy bear holding a small present and a diary I raised it too my ear and clicked the 'play' button on the side, it was Andrew Ryan " Subject 4031 the subject is asleep let's get this underway doctor." he said in a calm voice " But... Sir this might... " he said worriedly " I don't give a shit about these parasites, do it or I'll kill you just like the other people who despised me " he yelled angrily " Okay... Sorry sir... Okay three... Two... I can't do it! " he said as he was sobbing " Alright you fucking parasite that's it I'm sick of you parasites " crashing began in the background and then chocking noises of the doctor and Andrew Ryan yelling random things at the doctor and then stabbing noises began, shortly after the noises stopped, then Ryan again " Okay since that's over let's get this underway shall we? " then the diary stopped playing, I thought too myself how could of she of picked up this diary, who knows...?

I stood up and looked at the Vial of red liquid and put it in my side pocket and made my way through the door and I was at the bottom of the flight of stairs and noticed a sign on the wall ' Plasmids This Way ! ' with a hand pointing up stairs with lightning coming out of the hand, I slowly walked up stairs and slightly turned to my left and saw that this was the entrance too Rapture there were a few dead splicer's they were still bleeding must be fresh kills, I guess they aren't working together after all... I turned too find a vending machine called ' Eve's Garden ' I noticed that there was a Plasmid already taken out of it.


End file.
